We're home
by Mascarad
Summary: [SPOILERS Endgame] Steve a pu avoir la vie qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir, celle que justement il pensait ne jamais pouvoir connaitre. Et il avait été comblé. Mais il est maintenant l'heure pour lui de retrouver deux vieilles connaissances et de mettre un point final à leur histoire.


**Bonjour, bonsoir ! :)**  
**Je suis de retour pour un petit OS post Endgame, du coup, je préfère re prévenir ici, il est plein de spoilers, n'allez pas plus loin si vous n'avez pas encore vu le film ! **  
**Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas posté d'histoire, pour la bonne (?) raison que je n'ai pas le temps à cause des études, à mon grand dam ! MAIS j'ai trois fictions (Avengers, encore et toujours) en cours de rédaction qui devraient pouvoir bientôt avancer, lorsque je me serai débarrassée de mes dossiers et autres futilités du genre :D**  
**Bref, pour la petite histoire de l'OS, je ne comptais pas écrire quoi que ce soit en lien avec le film au début tant il m'a chamboulé. Ce film m'a fait passer par toutes les émotions et à la fin j'étais vraiment pas bien :') Et puis petit à petit, il a fallu que j'écrive quelque chose pour me permettre de m'en remettre (nan, sérieux, je me sentais franchement mal !). Du coup voilà, j'ai pondu cet OS et j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Trêve de bavardage !**

**Enjoy !**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Marvel Studios, Disney, Stan Lee, etc...**

**Rating : K**

* * *

**We're home**

Dans un petit appartement de New York, à Brooklyn plus précisément, un homme était assis dans un fauteuil. L'appartement était très modeste, avec seulement le minimum de meubles nécessaire. Le salon, qui faisait également salle à manger et cuisine était assez sombre. Bien qu'il dût être dans les alentours de midi, les fenêtres étroites ne laissaient pas beaucoup passer la lumière du soleil. De plus, l'homme dans le fauteuil préférait cette semi obscurité car la clarté venant de l'extérieur lui faisait mal aux yeux. Si le mobilier était très minimaliste, un des murs de la pièce était chargé de cadres photo. D'aucuns auraient pu trouver cela excessif. Pourquoi ne pas simplement avoir placé ces photos sur différents murs de l'appartement afin d'harmoniser la décoration ? Non, là, toutes les photos étaient accrochées sur le mur en face duquel se trouvait le fauteuil de l'homme. D'ailleurs, ce dernier avait le regard fixé sur ces images, ses yeux fatigués naviguaient de l'une à l'autre, prenant le temps de bien les enregistrer dans son esprit. Cela faisait déjà bien des jours qu'il avait ce petit rituel. Il s'installait dans son siège et regardait ces photos pendant de longues minutes. Il ne disait rien, il bougeait à peine.

Ce jour-là, deux hommes étaient à ses côtés. Le premier, jeune, à la peau sombre, se tenait près du mur décoré et admirait lui aussi les photographies. Un léger sourire ému était accroché à ses lèvres. Le deuxième homme quant à lui, semblait à peine plus vieux que son collègue. La barbe qui lui mangeait le bas du visage n'était pas très épaisse mais soignée. C'était probablement elle qui le faisait paraître plus vieux qu'il ne l'était. Ses cheveux bruns mi long étaient attachés en chignon à l'arrière de la tête. Il était debout à côté du fauteuil et sa main gauche, une main qui n'avait plus rien d'humain puisqu'elle était en métal, reposait amicalement sur l'épaule du vieil homme toujours assis dans son siège.

\- Tu dois connaître le moindre détail de chacune de ces photos maintenant, Steve, fit alors remarquer l'homme au bras métallique. Vu le temps que tu passes à les regarder.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Steve. L'intervention de son ami près de lui ne lui fit toutefois pas détourner le regard.

\- Les regarder de cette façon, jour après jour, me permet de ne pas oublier, de me rappeler tous les souvenirs, tous les moments incroyables qu'elles évoquent. Je n'échangerais ces instants passés pour rien au monde.

Le brun s'accroupit près de lui et détailla son visage. Oui, cela était étrange pour lui de voir l'autre homme ainsi. Les cheveux blancs, le visage ridé, les mains légèrement tremblantes, alors qu'il y a encore peu, il l'avait vu jeune et en forme. Mais ses yeux bleus étaient toujours les mêmes, il y avait toujours la même étincelle qui brillait à l'intérieur. Il posa sa main - sa vraie main - sur celle de Steve. Enfin, le vieil homme détourna son attention des cadres au mur et regarda le brun.

\- Tu seras toujours mon meilleur ami, Steve, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Jusqu'au bout on sera là l'un pour l'autre, Bucky.

Bucky ne put s'empêcher de rire. Un rire triste car il savait que lui serait là jusqu'au bout dans la vie de Steve... mais l'inverse n'était plus vrai. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais les ravala immédiatement. Ça n'était pas le moment pour ça.

Steve leva à nouveau les yeux vers le mur, parcourant encore une fois une à une les photos du regard.

\- Pour vous cela ne fait que quelques mois, mais pour moi... Cela fait des années que tout cela s'est passé, dit-il, penseur.

L'autre homme se tourna finalement vers les deux autres. Les mains dans les poches, il avait la mine basse.

\- Ta vie a vraiment été incroyable. Peu de gens ne peuvent se vanter d'avoir vécu deux vies... à deux époques différentes. Je crois que ma tête aurait explosé à ta place.

\- Si on m'avait raconté tout ce qui allait se passer lorsqu'on m'a injecté ce sérum... j'aurais certainement pris cette personne pour un fou, pouffa Steve.

\- Mais tu y serais allé quand même.

Steve gratifia l'autre homme d'un regard malicieux.

\- Sans aucune hésitation, Sam.

\- Bien des choses auraient été différentes si tu n'avais pas participé à cette expérience, souligna Bucky. Pour commencer, je serais mort entre les mains de Zola et Schmidt. Ou devenu fou.

\- Nous avons tous eu un rôle à jouer dans cette histoire. Nous avons toujours fait du mieux que nous avons pu. Et malgré tout, je pense qu'on ne s'en est pas si mal sorti. Je peux maintenant définitivement partir, en sachant que le monde est entre de bonnes mains.

Tout en disant cette dernière phrase, Steve fixa Sam dans les yeux. Puis il sourit à nouveau.

\- Vous avez intérêt à bien vous entendre tous les deux.

Sam et Bucky rigolèrent sincèrement à cette remarque, malgré la gravité du moment. Une ombre passa aussitôt sur le visage de Sam.

\- Et si je n'y arrive pas, Steve ? Si je ne suis pas digne de...

Le vieil homme leva une main pour l'interrompre.

\- Je ne t'ai pas donné le bouclier seulement parce que je t'apprécie Sam. C'est quelque chose que tu as en toi, et que j'ai de suite vu lorsque je t'ai observé pendant les réunions que tu organisais pour aider tes camarades souffrant de stress post traumatiques. Je sais que tu en es capable, je sais que tu sauras reprendre le flambeau.

\- Mais tu resteras toujours notre Captain, Steve, voulut préciser Bucky.

Le sourire qu'affichait l'ancien super soldat était serein. Steve était serein. Sa vie avait été plus que parfaite malgré toutes les souffrances et les horreurs qu'il avait pu connaître. Il savait que le monde avait des personnes plus que capables de le protéger désormais. Malgré celles qui n'étaient plus là. L'homme qui faisait soi-disant semblant de pouvoir vivre sans se battre, comme l'avait souligné un vieil ennemi autrefois, avait finalement fini de lutter. Il ne regrettait rien et était prêt à tourner la page. Il posa ses yeux sur Sam, puis sur Bucky, auquel il serra la main toujours posée sur la sienne. Puis à nouveau sur les photos au mur.

\- Merci à tous les deux d'avoir combattu à mes côtés, de m'avoir soutenu. Et merci d'être venus aujourd'hui.

Et, alors que sur la rétine de ses yeux se reflétaient tous ces moments de partage, de fous rires, d'amitié, d'amour avec ses amis qui étaient devenus sa famille au fil des années, Tony, Peggy, Bruce, Natasha, Thor, Clint, Sam, Wanda, Howard et tous les autres…, il se sentit doucement partir, comme lorsqu'il allait sombrer dans le sommeil après une longue journée. Il s'était toujours demandé ce que ça faisait de quitter ce monde. Ça n'était pas si désagréable en fin de compte. Il entendit les échos lointains de la voix de Bucky, son meilleur ami de toujours : "Non, merci à toi, Steve", puis plus rien. Ce fut le calme total. Il ne vit plus rien devant lui hormis ces images incrustées à jamais dans son cerveau. La fête dans la tour des Avengers, les shawarmas bien mérités au restau après la bataille de New-York, le sourire de Peggy, Clint essayant de lui apprendre à jouer aux fléchettes, la tournée des bars avec les Howling Commandos, les soirées films à la tour, l'anniversaire organisé pour Tony, lui et Bucky en uniforme de soldat faisant le salut militaire, lui, Natasha et Sam effondrés de fatigue sur le canapé mais soulagés après avoir réussi à démanteler Hydra, son mariage avec Peggy… et encore bien d'autres souvenirs qu'il voyait défiler tel un diaporama. Une larme glissa sur sa joue. A ce moment précis, il se sentait bien, il se sentait en paix.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Steve sursauta soudain, ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire ouvrir les yeux précipitamment et de presque tomber de la chaise où il était assis. Son cœur battait la chamade, comme s'il avait couru un marathon, un très long marathon. Il regarda dans tous les sens pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas en danger. En fin de compte, il aurait presque préféré être en danger car à la place, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir de comment il était arrivé là où il se trouvait en ce moment même, à savoir, dans la tour Stark. Sur une chaise de la salle à manger/cuisine de la tour Stark plus précisément. Et ça n'était pas la tour des Avengers, Steve en était sûr car le frigo géant que Tony avait fait installer quand il avait tous emménagé n'était pas là. Il n'y comprenait rien. Cela faisait bien longtemps que la tour Stark, et même la tour des Avengers d'ailleurs, n'existait plus. Le super soldat se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha de la grande baie vitrée qui donnait une vue imprenable sur New-York. C'est alors qu'il y vit partiellement son reflet. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il commençait à se tâter le visage du bout des doigts. Sa peau était lisse, ses cheveux avaient retrouvé leur blondeur mais aussi leur coupe de garçon bien propre sur lui, celle-là même qu'il avait lorsqu'il avait rejoint les Avengers. Puis il leva ses mains devant ses yeux. Même constat, plus de tremblement, plus de ride, seulement des mains regorgeant de jeunesse, solides et robustes. Steve était perdu. Comment pouvait-il se trouver là ? Et dans cet état qui plus est.

\- Étonnant, n'est-ce pas ?

Une fois encore, Steve sursauta. Ça n'était pas son genre de se laisser surprendre comme ça. Il devait vraiment être confus pour réagir ainsi. Ceci dit, lorsqu'il découvrit l'origine de la voix, il se dit qu'il aurait eu du mal à détecter la présence dans son dos dans tous les cas.

\- Natasha…?

La jeune femme le fixait avec des yeux pétillants et son habituel sourire malicieux. Steve constata qu'elle aussi arborait sa coiffure du moment où il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois, les cheveux roux, courts et légèrement ondulés.

\- Hey, Steve.

Revoir la jeune femme devant lui, souriante et surtout vivante ému le super soldat. Pour lui, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus revu. Il n'avait même pas pu lui dire au revoir avant qu'elle ne se sacrifie pour que Clint puisse récupérer la pierre de l'âme sur Vormir. La perte de cette amie chère avait laissé des traces profondes sur le blond car elle était devenue sa meilleure amie. Il lui aurait confié sa vie. Malgré sa joie de la revoir, Steve restait méfiant, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

\- Où est-ce qu'on est ? Demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

\- Dans la tour de Tony.

\- D'accord, mauvaise question, dis-moi plutôt quand est-ce qu'on est ?

Natasha rigola, visiblement amusée par la question du super soldat.

\- Ça, c'est une question un peu plus difficile à répondre. Il n'y a pas de notion de temps ici.

Steve s'accorda alors quelques minutes pour réfléchir. Il essaya de rassembler tous les morceaux du puzzle dans sa tête. Quelle était la dernière chose dont il se rappelait ? Il se souvenait de son appartement et de son fauteuil, de ses photos, de Sam, de Bucky… "_Non, merci à toi, Steve_". Alors il compris. Il releva la tête lentement.

\- Je suis mort, c'est ça ?

Un éclat de tristesse passa dans les yeux de l'espionne.

\- Ça n'est pas aussi horrible qu'on pourrait le penser, répondit-elle d'une voix douce.

Steve aurait juré apercevoir des larmes se former aux coins des yeux de la jeune femme mais lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle, elles avaient disparu. Il la prit alors dans ses bras, heureux d'avoir une chance de pouvoir le faire à nouveau. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment habitués à ce genre de marque d'affection mais l'émotion qu'il ressentit alors était trop forte.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué Nat'.

\- Toi aussi Steve, souffla la jeune femme en frottant gentiment le dos de son ami.

Il se séparèrent et restèrent un instant à se dévisager en silence, communiquant seulement par le regard. Toutes ces choses qu'ils ne savaient pas se dire à l'oral. La reconnaissance, la gratitude.

\- Viens, il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui aimerait te voir. Il saura d'ailleurs mieux que moi t'expliquer l'endroit où on est.

Natasha entraîna Steve vers l'ascenseur. Cet ascenseur qu'il avait tant pris alors qu'ils vivaient encore tous dans la tour. Le flot de souvenirs qui envahit alors le super soldat alourdit son cœur et il secoua la tête pour ne plus y penser pour le moment. Natasha appuya sur le bouton du dernier étage. C'était le penthouse de Tony, l'étage qui servait de salon et de bar au milliardaire. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Steve put apprécier cette vue si familière de la pièce qui avait autrefois servi de lieu de détente, d'abord à Tony puis à tous les Avengers lorsque le milliardaire avait lancé les travaux et rénovations de la tour. Il s'avança alors, devançant Natasha, presque comme si ses pieds n'avaient pas besoin d'attendre de recevoir l'ordre venant du cerveau, ils agissaient par habitude. Et c'est là qu'il le vit. Il faisait face à la baie vitrée et lui tournait le dos mais Steve savait qu'il tenait un verre dans sa main.

\- Hey Cap' ! Tu t'es décidé à nous rejoindre ? Bienvenue au club !

Le cœur de Steve se serra immédiatement en entendant sa voix. Tony Stark se retourna, un sourire éclatant sur le visage, probablement très fier de cette introduction. Steve constata que le brun paraissait plus jeune, qu'il portait son t-shirt de Black Sabbath et que son réacteur Arc luisait toujours en dessous.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête, on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme, plaisanta Tony.

Il lança un regard à la fois interrogateur et amusé à Natasha, comme pour avoir son approbation sur la blague, qui hocha la tête, dubitative, ne souhaitant pas commenter la boutade.

\- Tu sembles plus… jeune, lâcha en guise de réponse Steve, sans même réfléchir à ses mots.

\- Tu t'es pas regardé, renchérit le génie du tac au tac.

Toujours un peu désorienté et désemparé, le soldat balaya la pièce du regard. Tony alla poser le verre encore à moitié plein, qu'effectivement il tenait dans la main, sur le comptoir du bar. Puis il rejoignit Steve et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Tu te demandes ce qu'il se passe exactement, j'imagine ?

\- J'avoue que je n'imaginais pas la mort ainsi.

\- Eh bien, il semblerait que nos esprits, en quittant nos corps, se soient automatiquement redirigés vers un espace-temps de nos vies où les choses semblaient aller bien pour nous, expliqua Tony. Visiblement, 2012 a été ce moment là : on avait vaincu Loki et son armée d'extraterrestres, on avait sauvé New-York, les Avengers s'étaient tout juste formés et on s'entendait plutôt bien. Je pense que nos esprits ont trouvé en nos nous de cette époque un réceptacle assez stable pour s'implanter.

Son regard quitta les yeux de Steve pour se perdre dans le vide.

\- Je pensais que pour moi ce moment aurait été quand je vivais avec Pepper et Morgan au bord du lac. Mais j'avais beau tout faire pour me convaincre du contraire, je vivais constamment avec la culpabilité de n'avoir rien pu faire pour sauver Peter… et tout le reste de l'univers.

Il marqua une courte pause puis il retrouva ses esprits et se reconcentra sur le blond.

\- Mais t'en fais pas, je pense qu'il est possible de… changer de décors, au cas où tu en aurais assez de nos têtes.

Il adressa un clin d'œil à ses deux amis et alla finir son verre d'un trait. Steve ne savait pas quoi dire de la situation mais il était reconnaissant de pouvoir se retrouver face aux deux personnes qui avaient donné leur vie pour que les autres puissent vivre, pour que _lui_ puisse avoir la vie dont il avait toujours rêvé avant de se faire congeler dans la glace. Il n'avait jamais pu les en remercier pour ça.

\- Nous vous devons beaucoup, à tous les deux. L'univers entier vous sera à jamais redevable pour vos sacrifices. Je voulais vous dire merci, pour tout.

\- T'en fais pas, assura le génie d'un petit geste de la main, on a gagné, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Mais Steve n'était pas dupe, et il connaissait Tony. Il savait qu'il ne dirait pas ce qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui.

\- On a gagné, mais à quel prix ? Fit remarquer le soldat. Le monde a perdu deux de ses plus incroyables et dévoués super-héros.

\- Trois, rectifia Tony.

Oui, Steve n'avait pas encore vraiment réalisé qu'il était mort. Tout semblait si réel ici. Mais ce n'est pas de lui dont il était question ici.

\- Ta famille t'a perdu alors qu'elle avait besoin de toi. C'est moi… C'est moi qui suis venu te chercher alors que tu étais avec elles, Tony, je…

\- Steve ! L'interrompit le brun en levant une main vers lui. Je t'arrête tout de suite. Je ne vais pas te mentir. Oui, j'aurais préféré vieillir aux côtés de Pepper, voir Morgan grandir et s'épanouir mais les choses se sont passées autrement et si je devais le refaire, je le referais exactement de la même façon. Quand j'ai utilisé ce gant, je l'ai fait pour toutes les personnes qui vivent dans cet univers et je l'ai fait pour que ma famille et mes amis soient sains et saufs. Je ne regrette absolument rien. Et puis comme je te l'ai dit, malgré toutes les choses que je pouvais me dire en mon for intérieur, je n'étais pas complètement en paix avec moi même durant ces cinq ans. Ton arrivée n'a été que le déclic.

Steve baissa la tête un instant, prenant le temps d'accepter ce que venait de lui dire son ami.

\- Merci encore, Tony, souffla-t-il. Tu manqueras à la Terre, et à beaucoup de personnes.

\- C'est certain.

Il adressa un sourire malicieux au super soldat puis frappa ses mains l'une dans l'autre.

\- Bon, trêve de plaisanteries, nous avons un nouvel arrivant, ça se fête. Tu nous raconteras ta nouvelle ancienne vie, Cap', hein ? On veut savoir !

\- Vous savez pour mon retour dans le passé ? Demanda Steve, perplexe.

\- On peut "voir" certaines choses d'ici, expliqua Natasha. Seulement les choses qui comptent.

\- Alors, qui veut boire quoi ? Demanda, enthousiaste, Tony, déjà derrière le bar à se servir un verre.

\- Tu viens de boire trois whisky, Tony, lui fit remarquer la jeune femme. Tu crois pas que tu devrais ralentir ?

Le milliardaire écarta les bras et haussa les épaules.

\- Je suis déjà mort, qu'est ce que ça peut me faire de plus ?

L'intonation et la remarque firent rire Steve et Natasha. En fin de compte, Tony se resservit un verre de Scotch et offrit à ses deux coéquipiers une bière. Il les invita ensuite sur la terrasse à l'extérieur, sur la plateforme d'atterrissage qu'il avait l'habitude d'utiliser pour retirer son armure d'Iron Man. Il s'assirent juste au milieu. Le ciel était dégagé, le soleil brillait et répandait sa douce chaleur partout sur la ville paisible qui s'était à leurs pieds. Non loin, des oiseaux voletaient dans une danse erratique, lançant des petits bruits mélodieux. Au fond de ce tableau, la mer était calme et renvoyait aux spectateurs des reflets d'argent.

\- Alors… on est au Paradis ici, c'est ça ? Demanda Steve, savourant les rayons du soleil sur sa peau.

Natasha, en tailleur entre les deux hommes, passa ses bras sur les épaules de ses deux coéquipiers et amis, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

\- Non, dit-elle, on est à la maison.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ou juste pour vous lâcher sur le film, ça peut faire du bien parfois :')**

**A bientôt !**


End file.
